Reassurances
by catsncritters
Summary: HPSS SLASH - Harry tries to explain to Ginny why he can't date her. One-shot sisterfic of Insecurities.


Reassurances

**Author**: Adrienne Wolter (catsncritters).  
**Summary**: Harry tries to explain to Ginny why he can't date her. This is the sister fanfic of Insecurities.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: implied SLASH, between Severus Snape and Harry Potter. If you notice, there is quite an age difference as well. If you don't know what slash is, you probably don't want to read this. If you do, and like it, I'd appreciate feedback, but it's in no way necessary.  
**Reviews**: appreciated--but whether you like it or not, the story's written and as pleased as I am if someone finds enjoyment from something I've written, it was written to get the idea out of my head. (And oh, do they bother me until I write them down....)  
**Archive**: I don't really know how archiving works, since I've never had a story that's been archived. I'd certainly like to know if it is archived, however.  
**Noted**: This is one-shot. I'm hoping that someday when I'm in the mood to write about their Order days, I will - but for now, I'm writing a rather time-consuming, chaptered HPSS story called Switched, and starting another chaptered story now would probably prove disastrous for both stories. Feel free to check it out if you like stories with plot, because Switched has quite a lot of it. This may make more sense if you read Insecurities first, but it really shouldn't matter.

.---.

Drawing his jacket tighter, Harry Potter quickly walked through the rather chilly London street. It was autumn, and this did amazing things to the sunset–where a painting of multicoloured clouds hung in the sky for anyone to enjoy. He smiled, glad to be meeting Ron and Hermione again. Ginny had let him know about their plan to meet here, and suggested that he come two days ago. Harry had naturally been looking forward to it a great deal; it wasn't that often that he got to see his friends, living in the Muggle side of London. He did see Ginny a lot though....

A frown and wrinkled forehead replaced the smile at the thought of Ginny. She'd sort of implied that this would be a kind of double date. Harry sighed, kicking at a loose pebble and missing. She just didn't get it, did she? Every last bit of subtlety he'd learned from his old Potions Master while working with him for the Order had come into play as he hinted to Ginny that he was not interested. Last time the three had visited the flat he had hoped that Hermione would finally crack and whack her upside the head with her philosophy book before explaining a few things, but she was too nice to do that. Even Ron wasn't thick enough not to realize what Harry had been up to, and he could be pretty dim at times.

He stopped in front of a likely looking restaurant and entered. He'd been getting a sinking feeling about this place for the past few minutes, which hit bottom when he saw Ginny waiting, alone. Considering turning around and walking right back out, he hesitated a second too long, and the redhead saw him and sent her most dazzling smile. A passing waiter gave her a dreamy look which she either ignored or didn't notice; she was giving all this attention to Harry. He scratched the back of his neck, annoyed, as she came closer, exaggerating the sway of her hips. Harry could've groaned, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry," she said sweetly as soon as she was near enough. Harry felt like his personal space was being invaded. "Ron and Hermione–"

"–Couldn't come," he finished bitterly.

How was it that she could pull this one on him twice in a row? His patience was already disappearing at an alarming rate, to be replaced with what he was sure were suspicion and sarcasm. Oh, the heartwarming traits that wear off on one when they share a flat with Severus Snape.

"Reservation for _Potter_," Ginny told the man behind the counter, and Harry bit his tongue to keep from asking why she'd booked in his name when he'd been invited. The young woman next to him took his hand when he didn't notice that the waiter who'd tried to get Ginny's attention earlier took them to a booth near the back. She slid into one side and obviously expected Harry to slide in next to her, but tried not to look too disappointed when he didn't.

"So, where are they _this_ time?" he snarled, not really intending to sound to harsh. She winced.

"Well, since Hermione got sick–"

"Really? I'll send her a get well soon card when I get home," Harry cut her off. _Calm down_, he told himself. _You're friends._

_Friends would respect each others' boundaries._

Ginny had paled.

They spent several minutes in silence before the waiter came back to take their order, smiling rather widely at her. Harry smirked, wondering if she was smiling back just to try and make him jealous. _Not going to happen._ She ordered something that Harry didn't care to try and repeat, so he just shrugged and asked for the same. More silence followed and he studied the chandelier above them, realizing with something of a start that he'd been here before. The Order had held its first anniversary of Voldemort's defeat party here last winter. In two monts, there would be another. Had two years really passed since he'd won his and many others' freedom?

He was brought back to the present as Ginny cleared her throat. Harry looked back down at her, having enough politeness to feel stupid but not enough to apologize.

"Have you thought about the future?" she asked. "You could be doing so much more, Harry! You don't need to keep living with the greaseball now that the war's over, Harry! You can move out, you know, no one's stopping you."

She was saying his name a little too much for his comfort, and he noticed that she'd gone rather crazy on the makeup where eyeshadow was concerned. "Yes, I've thought about the future. I'm quite happy with my current living arrangem–"

"Oh, Harry, you don't have to defend Snape while he's not here," she said, waving the thought off with a chuckle. "You hate it, don't you? Why _do_ you stay?" She dropped her voice. "Dumbledore's not _making_ you stay, right–?"

He gritted his teeth. "I'm happy sharing the flat," he told her, feigning a look of calm even as his anger and impatience flared. "Ginny–"

He was interrupted as the food arrived. Pasta. What kind of menu listed pasta as–

"Can't see how anyone could stand to live with him," she voiced, pauding in the careful destruction of her meal to study his face for a moment. "You know, my flat–"

_No, no, no!_ Why couldn't she shut up and let him explain?

He coughed.

"Well, certainly you've noticed what I'm offering you," Ginny told him, and it was all he could stand not to twitch as her foot brushed his under the table. She began talking as Harry occupied himself studying an archway near the door.

_Oh shit_, Harry realized as she talked. _I forget to tell him I was meeting_–he frowned. If only Severus knew how much he wanted to slap her right now. Harry mentally promised the man that he'd never bother the man about bickering with Ginny ever again–

"Harry?" At the sound of his name, he focused on her, realizing he'd been watching the bald head of whoever occupied the booth behind Ginny. "Will you?"

"Er... sure?"

"What?" Ginny looked suddenly overjoyed.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked untactfully.

"Oh." She deflated, giving him an annoyed look. "I was inviting you to share my flat...."

He could've hit his head on the the table. Repeatedly. "Ginny, look," he finally said, and this time she didn't interrupt. "I _love_ you." Seeing the girl open her mouth, he hurried to cut her off before she did so to him again. "As a sister. Now, wouldn't it feel weird if you dated Percy?" At the face she made, it was all he could do to keep a straight face. "I'd feel a tad uncomfortable if I were dating you, and that's why. You're my sister, maybe not by blood, but by friendship. I respect you for that," he told her, mentally ignoring the voice in his head telling him that he'd sure thought a lot about hitting her for the past hour.

"Friendship is the basis–"

"You don't get it. Ginny, I'm gay."

Ginny and the waiter, who had drink refills, froze almost simultaneously. The waiter looked overjoyed.

"You're–gay?"

"Yeah. And the reason that I've stayed in the flat with Severus–"

She put a hand over her mouth quickly, eyes widening. When she finally removed it, she started profusely apologizing for insulting him earlier. Harry grinned despite himself.

"Why didn't you–"

"Oh, I've tried to tell you the whole night," he said, grin fading a little. "And I've been dropping hints for the past few months. I was kind of hoping Ron or Hermione would finally just let you know for me."

"Oh." She was wringing her hands in her lap, Harry could tell. Her eyes had dropped. He wasn't going to feel guilty though, he tried to tell himself. When he got back to Severus–his eyes widened.

"Er, Ginny, I'm sorry to bring this to a close so fast, but I should really be going. I forgot to tell Severus that I was planning on going to meet–eh, you–tonight." They both rose, Ginny trying her best to smile at him. He heard her sniff as he put his jacket back on, and mentally groaned. He made sure she apparated successfully once they got outside and were out of view of Muggles, then walked back down the sidewalk. Harry knew he could always do the same, but he liked walking through London this time of year.

After a short trip in the elevator, he reached the door, opening it and hanging up his jacket. _Odd_, he thought, as there was no sound upon his entry to the apartment. Going into the living room, he smiled to himself when he saw Severus sitting in his own chair.

"Finally got rid of her." Reaching over the back of the armchair, he put his arms around the man from behind. Severus didn't respond though, and Harry's smile quickly turned to concern. "What's wrong?"

"Where were you?" the man asked. Harry suddenly felt stupid, having forgotten that he'd forgotten to tell him where.

"I was _supposed_ to meet the three of them for dinner at that nice restaurant, you know, the one we went for for dinner with the Order last winter?" His arms pulled away after Severus nodded. He moved around the chair as he spoke. "But once I got there, it was only Ginny. I couldn't believe her, it's the second time she's done this–pisses me off." He felt the other man shift as he sat in his lap. "Seems to think I want to date her. I've tried getting her to realize it like Ron and Hermione have, but she doesn't pick up on anything at all." He gave a wry grin. "It not only took me telling her that I'm gay to get her to agree to stop, but that the reason I've stayed here with you is because I love you." Rolling his eyes, he grinned at Severus and gave him a quick kiss. "I do, you know."

Harry leaned back into Severus, closing his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them, he thought he could feel the other man's arms around him. He looked up in time to see a smile.

"I know."


End file.
